


Ты мое воскресение

by takost



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Ehri died in childbirth, F/M, Five years after kos, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Count Kirigin, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, kos spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takost/pseuds/takost
Summary: Это было единственное правильное решение, повторила она себе. Она, Зоя Назяленская, была солдатом. И не было в ее жизни места тому, что другие люди принимают за необходимость и привычность. Подвенечное платье, топот детских ног в доме и следы ладошек на рассыпанной по столу муке. Черно-белое семейное фото в рамке. Ячейка семьи.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Kudos: 6





	Ты мое воскресение

Вагон, обдуваемый вьюжными ветрами цибейской пустоши, качался так сильно, что Зоя была уверена: еще немного – и она больше не сможет удерживать в себе те отвратительные королевские креветки, которые по наказу Николая слуги подали им на ужин отмоченными в шалфейном вине.

По правде говоря, Зоя чувствовала себя паршиво все последние недели, и дело было не в поездной качке и тем более не в еде. Разумеется, она уже давно не была ребенком и знала, что всегда рано или поздно происходит, когда ты занимаешься сексом с мужчиной. Но она никогда не была той женщиной, которая способна на материнство. 

Она не Лилиана, которая убаюкивала ее сулийскими колыбельными и поила травяными взварами, когда в раннем детстве Зоя болела оспой. Она не Женя, во время войны сумевшая приласкать незнакомого осиротевшего мальчишку. И она даже не своя мать, которая в лучшие дни позволяла Зое наряжаться в ее платья, разыгрывала чаепитие с несуществующими сушками и ревеневыми пирогами и до колик в животе танцевала с ней на бугристом, посеревшем от пыли восточном половике посреди их убогой избы, напевая похабные матросские песни.

Она была генералом Назяленской, первым министром и регентом. Она была Зоей – самым близким другом короля и крестной его дочери, принцессы Анны-Виктории. 

А еще она была просто женщиной, которой порой хотелось засыпать и просыпаться в объятиях мужчины – того, что любил ее совершенно не задумываясь, с чистотой и оптимизмом, которых она не заслужила. 

Крыгин был хорошим человеком, и так легко было бы представить себя его женой, которая будет вынашивать ему прелестных детей и весь день вышивать кроваво-красные розы на салфетках, пока он будет заниматься делами виноделен или горнодобывающих компаний, а вечерами станет читать ему вслух его любимые керчийские романы.

Это была та жизнь, о которой мечтали такие женщины, как Зоина мать: чтобы мясной рулет с зеленым луком и томатным соусом подавали в фарфоровой посуде с узором из ивовых листьев; чтобы в зимнем саду в их усадьбе росли только орхидеи и черные тюльпаны, а душистую клубнику можно было горстями собирать с кустов круглый год. Они, эти женщины, верят, что замужество спасет тебя от всех бед, что, каким бы гадким, больным или старым ни был твой супруг, однажды ты сможешь полюбить его. Обычный самообман, трагичный в своей скудности. 

Крыгин не был Валентином Гранкиным, но и Зоя больше не искала любви матери, ее одобрения и похвалы, как не искала доблестного рыцаря или прекрасного принца, который сошел бы со страниц детской сказки и увез ее в Тридесятое королевство, где никто не знает горестей и печали, где все, что бы ты ни пожелал, исполняется по воле золотой рыбки, а масляные пирожные и торты с вишнями и шоколадной крошкой сами собой появляются на скатерти-самобранке. 

Но не было никакой сказки, а если и была, то Зоя надеялась лишь, что Лилиана и Лада, и все ее павшие друзья оказались там, и могущественный дракон с добрым сердцем охранял их покой, и никто из них больше не помнил, что такое страх. Потому что здесь, в этом мире, Зое было страшно, и страх этот никуда не делся даже спустя годы, даже после того, как в ней, казалось бы, уже ничего больше не осталось.

А потом, в один долгий зимний день, исчез и он, осталась только эта внезапная пустота под ногами вместо ступней, ощущение свободного полета, подобное тому, когда они с Юрисом взмыли в небо. Зоя пережила одно падение и с того дня была способна пережить тысячи, вот только в это раз она не была уверена, что когда-нибудь перестанет падать. 

Они отправились в дорогу на север, Николай и она, всегда вместе. Но Николай не был бы Николаем, если бы не сумел понять, что она не рассказала ему о чем-то важном. И Николай не был бы Николаем, если бы это понимание не включало в себя пустые мечты и счастливые финалы. Те простые вещи, которые отделяли людей от вполне понятного будущего счастья. 

Зоя любила его. Не короля, которым он был, а того мужчину, чью кровь она не раз смывала с собственного тела, у чьей постели в военном госпитале сидела бесконечными ночами. Того мужчину, который пил ром с матросами из одной бутылки и который в Керамзине садился с сиротами за один стол. Зоя любила Николая. В конце концов, она поняла, что он тоже любил ее. Но он был королем, а не деревенским мальчишкой, и для того, чтобы поднять Равку с колен, их любви было мало.

Зоя чувствовала на себе взгляд Николая, но не обернулась, когда он поднялся и подошел к серванту. Вагон все качался, мимо гнала кольца и воронки привычная для этих земель метель, хлестала в дрожащие окна салона, в котором пахло затхлой ароматической смесью и лампадным маслом. 

– Я думал, что у нас нет секретов друг от друга, Назяленская, – сказал он; звякнула хрустальная крышка графина. Зоя обернулась: Николай плеснул в стакан коньяка, подцепил вилкой селедку, утопающую в тошнотворном желтоватом масле. От одного ее вида, того, как железисто она блестела, у Зои сжался желудок. 

– По-моему, это только ты у нас чуть что – сразу выдаешь мне всю подноготную, словно я никогда не решусь использовать это против тебя, – хмыкнула она. Брякнула о серебряный поднос вилка. Николай усмехнулся. 

– Дорогая Зоя, разве ты не знаешь, что я доверяю тебе даже больше, чем себе? 

– А это вот зря. 

– И все же, – продолжил он. – После всего, что между нами было, я надеялся, что сумел заслужить и твое доверие. Скажи мне, если это не так, и я позволю тебе насладиться своим красивым профилем, пока я стою у окна с печальным взором. 

– Не хочу мешать твоему приступу меланхолии, но смею напомнить, что между нами ничего не было. 

Николай схватился за сердце, но уже в следующее мгновение зажал между пальцами вилку и нырнул ей в пиалу. В ней в масле плескался свет керосиновых ламп. Зоя знала, что все это маленькое представление было неспроста. Наконец, Николай сказал: 

– В тот раз во дворце слопала всю мою селедку, а сегодня и пальцем к ней не притронулась. Может быть, стоило приказать подать ее вместе с десертом? В меду или шоколадном суфле? – он покрутил вилкой в воздухе. – Признаюсь, подобные пристрастия кажутся мне по меньшей мере… удивительными. Да кого я обманываю! Это же сущий кошмар! Но ни в коем случае не стоит стесняться: в твоем положении просто необходимо себя баловать! 

Зоя замерла. Николай поднял эту тему с той же легкостью, с какой говорил об экономике и политике. «Я был бы рад принять вас в Раевости и лично показать вам шахту и связанные с ней постройки. И да, генерал Назяленская, я знаю, что вы ждете ребенка».

– И как долго ты собиралась скрывать это от меня? – спросил Николай, и Зое показалось, что на его лице промелькнула боль. Но вот он ухмыльнулся, небрежно развел руки в сторону – и все исчезло. – Ну что же, это отличная новость. Примите мои поздравления, генерал. Я обязательно поздравлю Крыгина лично, как только навещу вас в поместье, а пока будь уверена, что в ближайшие дни сможешь вернуться обратно в столицу. Это приказ. Нет нужды подвергать себя риску на фьерданской границе. 

Но раздражение уже накатило, поэтому Зоя огрызнулась: 

– С какой такой стати ты решил, что я обязана держать тебя в курсе всего, что происходит в моей жизни? Я твой боевой генерал, а не твоя подружка-придворная, – сказала она, даже не пытаясь скрыть, до чего это ее разозлило. Одной рукой порылась в кармане, вытащила золотую коробочку, обтянутую тисненой красной кожей. Достала спички. На Николая Зоя не смотрела. 

Потом затянулась, стряхнула пепел в миленькую хрустальную вазочку с засохшими лимонными карамельками внутри – Зоя терпеть их не могла, они напоминали ей о Гранкине. О том, как всякий раз он выуживал горсть разноцветных конфеток из кармана своего малинового сюртука, ласково, по-отечески протягивал ей. Каким славным он всем казался!

– Да и нечего тут праздновать, Ваше величество. Не каждая женщина может позволить себе играть в материнство и рядить своих розовощеких отпрысков в кружевные платьица и костюмы морячков, – сказала она сухо, но голос все равно дрогнул. Зоя вздернула подбородок, вот только легче от этого не стало. 

Это было единственное правильное решение, повторила она себе. Она, Зоя Назяленская, была солдатом. И не было в ее жизни места тому, что другие люди принимают за необходимость и привычность. Подвенечное платье, топот детских ног в доме и следы ладошек на рассыпанной по столу муке. Черно-белое семейное фото в рамке. Ячейка семьи. 

Зоя ощутила, как улетучилась беспечность Николая, каким вдруг стал тяжелым воздух. Она знала, что Николай не станет ее осуждать, но лицо его в одно мгновение сделалось пустым.

– Придет время, и ты еще станешь матерью, – сказал он и положил ладонь ей на плечо. От того, какой тяжелой она в этот момент показалась, Зоя вдруг снова почувствовала себя тем ребенком в свадебном платье, вспомнила, как мать подталкивала ее вперед по церковному проходу прямо к старику, как муху цокотуху в лапы к пауку в детской сказке. Только вот то была не сказка. 

– Я больше не смогу иметь детей. За двумя зайцами не угонишься. Всегда приходится жертвовать одним, – Зоя горько хмыкнула, а потом затушила сигарету и поднялась, выпрямила спину, потому что это было то, что она делала – оставалась сильной. 

Рука Николая соскользнула с ее плеча, но тяжесть никуда не исчезла. Зоя вдруг подумала, что хотела бы, чтобы его ладонь была единственным, что она ощущала. 

– Зоя, – Николай сомкнул пальцы вокруг ее запястья, развернул лицом к себе. Такой простой, привычный жест – и все равно Зоя удивилась. – Я знаю, тебе больно. 

– Ты ничего не знаешь о моей боли, – перебила она, но он проигнорировал ее колкость. Он всегда так делал, когда говорил серьезно, без этой его наигранной бравады. 

– Не стану отрицать, что ты – именно тот воин, который был необходим Равке. Ты мой лучший генерал. Клянусь, порой я думаю, что ты боец даже лучше, чем я, а все мы знаем, что великолепно держусь с мечом на коне я не только на портретах, – Николай разомкнул пальцы и сомкнул их снова вокруг ее ладони. Его рука была мозолистой и заскорузлой от соленой воды, и на мгновение Зое показалось, что именно она, эта ладонь настоящего моряка, – единственное, что может удержать ее от падения.

– Но поверь мне, как хороша бы ты ни была в бою, это никогда не станет твои главным достоинством. В годы моей юности ты была для меня загадкой, но я верю, что с того времени сумел хорошо узнать тебя. И я знаю, что прячешь ты за этой своей броней. Понимаю, тебе невыносимо это слышать, но за суровым обликом генерала скрывается женщина, которой не нужно пытаться справиться со всей болью в одиночку. Зоя, ведь я все годы был здесь для этого – чтобы разделить твою боль. Разве это не то, что и ты сделала для меня? – спросил Николай и скользнул рукой по ее щеке. Так, словно ей и без этого не было тошно от того, как он на нее смотрел. 

Да, ей было больно. Разве не знала она, что люди никогда не остаются с тобой надолго, как сильно бы ты их ни любил? Лилиана, Хэршоу, Юрис – она всех их потеряла, так не в этом ли был урок? Люди хотят, чтобы все осталось, как было – и так снова и снова, пока ничего этого не остается – и все равно они верят, что те, кого они потеряли, будут жить всегда. Что они никогда не умрут. 

Когда тебе больно, не подавай виду – все это знают, но не все верят, что только так некоторые и продолжают жить. Больно смотреть на умирающую собаку, но куда больнее смотреть, когда ее добивают. А когда ты один, некому углядеть твои прорехи, то, какими примитивными кажутся порой твои желания. Некому тебя добить.

Николай все продолжал смотреть на нее, и, в конце концов, Зоя перестала чувствовать все, что не было им и не было ее болью, которую лелеяла она с самого детства. А потом он легко, как отделить чеснок от шелухи, сказал: 

– Иди ко мне. 

Зоя почувствовала, как в горле защипало от слез, но на этот раз не смогла их сглотнуть. Вот так королевский генерал и самый могущественный гриш превратился в девочку, которой только и хотелось, чтобы мама притянула ее к своей груди. 

Николай обнял ее, и вопреки всему, что Зоя себе запрещала, она прижалась к нему в ответ и ощутила, как бьется его сердце – сердце человека, который, несмотря ни на что, продолжал верить, что в этой жизни еще осталось то, за что стоит побороться. 

Там, на его груди, был шрам от тернового шипа. Зоя вспомнила, как не раз после этого он истекал кровью, как падал и поднимался, как шел и вел за собой народ. Николай не терпел тех, кто не борется и не умирает за то, во что верит. Он был идеалистом и дураком, полагал, что сможет изменить мир. 

В первый раз Зоя подумала, что именно это она и любила в нем больше всего. 

– Если проболтаешься кому-нибудь об этом, – сказала она. – Обещаю, обисбайя перестанет казаться тебе самым худшим, что могло с тобой произойти. 

– Дорогая Зоя, самое худшее – это смотреть на твой унылый генеральский кафтан и не иметь возможности снять его с тебя. Честное слово, все бы отдал, чтобы ты явилась на совещание в платье цвета глубокого ультрамарина! 

– Глубокого ультрамарина не обещаю, Ваше величество, но вы сумеете вдоволь насладиться пламенным оранжевым, когда будете гореть заживо. 

– Раз моя смерть неизбежна, позволь хотя бы оставить за собой право выбора! Пусть это будет шальная пуля или отравленный клинок. Если уж умирать, то театрально!

– Я подумаю над этим, – пообещала Зоя и заставила себя отстраниться. Тепло рассеялось, как свеянная с цветка пыльца. Зоя утерла слезы. Она ненавидела себя за эту зримую, очевидную слабость, но вдруг поняла, что в первый раз за последние годы расправить плечи стало легче. 

Но Николай не отпустил ее. Зоя догадалась, что это только оттого, что он еще что-то собирался сказать, и устыдилась собственному разочарованию. А потом он наклонился вперед и прижался своим лбом к ее. От этой интимной близости, от того, как его дыхание ощутилось на губах, у Зои свело желудок.

– Знаешь, как я всегда говорю? – спросил он и большим пальцем погладил ее по щеке. – Когда люди говорят «невозможно», чаще всего они имеют в виду «маловероятно». Мы всегда обесцениваем последний оставшийся процент, а ведь он тот еще массовик-затейник.

Николай улыбнулся, в тусклом свете блеснули на щеках две ямочки, как формочки для печенья в виде месяцев на сдобном тесте. Это была та улыбка, о которой ночами наверняка фантазировали все эти славные девицы из столицы. Молодой вдовец-король, да недурен собой. Глядишь, и мог бы взять в жены одну из них. Зоя вдруг поняла, что не хочет думать о его женитьбе. 

Ее взгляд метнулся к его губам, всего на мгновение, но разве могло от Николая что-нибудь укрыться? Он наклонился ниже. Заглядывая ей в глаза. Давая возможность его остановить. 

Прежде чем Зоя успела осознать, сколько правил они собирались нарушить, Николай уже целовал ее, его юркий язык скользил по ее губам. 

Зоя хотела думать о том, что так легко, так бездумно они разрушают этот хрупкий баланс, к которому пришли, работая бок о бок друг от друга и продолжая слепо верить, что страна – их первая и единственная любовь. Но, святые, в этот момент она больше не была генералом, госпожой Назяленской или Зоей. 

Она была просто женщиной, которой хотелось хотя бы раз в жизни целовать любимого мужчину.


End file.
